US 2002/063 529 has disclosed a process for producing an electric lamp with an outer bulb, in which the outer bulb does not completely surround the inner vessel. Similar processes are described in US 2002/067 115 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,589. A variant with an outer bulb which completely surrounds the inner vessel is disclosed, for example, by CA 2 042 143.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,127 has disclosed a process for producing a cap strip for discharge lamps, the cap strip being a support strip comprising a material which is to be introduced into the lamp, in particular mercury and/or getter material as a coating. This unit is usually referred to as a getter strip. The only application area for getter and cap strips of this type envisaged by that document is the discharge vessel of a low-pressure mercury lamp. In this case, the getter or cap strip is often secured in the vicinity of an electrode, cf. also U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,603.
An example of an incandescent lamp with a getter in the outer bulb is to be found in CA-A 1 310 058.